the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Brigid
Brigid is one of the two major female goddesses of the Celtic Pantheon. Brigid is a force of feminine creative energy, being the goddess patron of home, hearth, fertility, cooking, child rearing, domestic animals, farming, healing, smithing, craftwork, wells, the coming of spring and defensive Magicks. AKA: Brigit, Brig. Facts: -Brigid is associated with the dawn, with the warm rays of sunlight, and with high or elevated places like hilltops, towers, anything with a view. -Brigid is believed to be one of the oldest Celtic gods still active on Earth, with a cult following that can be traced back through history all the way to ancient Europe and the Indo-European peoples who worshiped her as a dawn goddess. -In Celtic mythology, Brigid is the daughter of the Dagda. -Poetry is said to be highly valued by Brigid who regularly engages in poetry in her off time. She is also said to show greater favor to those who are accomplished in the art of poetry. -Brigid has a host of mythical animal companions, including two gigantic oxen named Fe and Men, Torc Triath who is the 'King of Boars,' and Cirb who is a supernatural sheep whose wool grows at a heightened pace. These animals possess a higher intelligence than their normal counterparts and they are said to be very defensive of Brigid. -Followers of Brigid traditionally keep a perpetual flame burning in her honor. Pagan temples or shrines to Brigid will usually have a simple candle flame which is kept burning 24/7. Imbolc: Imbolc is the ancient, sacred holiday of Brigid. Traditionally celebrated around February 1st, Imbolc celebrates the soon coming spring and the rebirth of life. Later, after the arrival of Christianity, Imbolc was incorporated into the Christian calendar as St. Brigid's Feast Day. Imbolc was celebrated by the hosting of fine meals, bonfires, the visiting of sacred wells, ritual purification and the spring cleaning of one's home. Obviously, ritual meals and sacrifices were offered to Brigid as well. Pagans who keep faith with Brigid and celebrate Imbolc can generally expect to reap a lot of excess Magickal power from the energies of the goddess. Goddess Or Saint?: St. Brigid of Kildare is a Saint within the Catholic Church and their patrons, the Order of Priests. St. Brigid shares many similar traits with the goddess of the same name that many people have openly questioned whether they are truly two different people. Like Brigid the goddess, St. Brigid's devotions usually consist of ritual purification and the keeping of a perpetual flame. St. Brigid's feast day is the same as Imbolc. Is it possible that the stories of the Saint were really just copies of a previous pagan goddess? If so, who has been answeing the prayers of Priests sent to St. Brigid of Kildare?.... (There is a far more likely answer to the question of the similarities between the two Brigids. St. Brigid was a pagan convert who probably practiced devotion to the goddess Brigid. Hence the similarities in traits and behavior). References: -https://www.thoughtco.com/brighid-hearth-goddess-of-ireland-2561958 -https://www.druidry.org/library/gods-goddesses/brigid-survival-goddess -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brigid -https://www.wicca-spirituality.com/brigid.html -https://www.patheos.com/blogs/starlight/2019/01/imbolc-ritual-for-whatever-keeps-you-warm/ -http://www.brigidsflame.com/brigid.html[[Category:Pagan]] Category:Celtic Category:Creator Category:Lords Of The Congregation Category:Fenian Brotherhood Category:Luminarian